Buffy's Revenge
by Spuffy1192
Summary: Set during the end of End Of Days. Buffy gets mad. Alternate Ending. COMPLETE!


Summery: Set during End Of Days when everyone is ganging up on Buffy. What if Buffy got a little more mad, and a little less sad?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No-one who wrote this is a Dawn hater, or a Willow hater, Xander hater, ect. We love all of those character's. This fic was written write after watching End Of Days (and admit it, you were mad at everyone too) and in the heat of the moment.

This fic is a one shot fic. This is the whole story, there will not be any more chapters.

Written by Spuffy1192 and Angelseer10

BUFFY'S REVENGE

Buffy stood in front of her friends, family, and the potential slayers.  
"Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit at the school today from Caleb…"  
"Buffy…" Dawn interrupted worriedly, "Why didn't you…"  
"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I-I'm better than fine. I figured something out actually. He kept making all this noise about the school…"  
Her friends looked on nervously.  
"Is it that seal again?" Wood asked.  
"Do we need to try shutting it down again?" Willow questioned.  
"No. That's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal a-and the Hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them?" All the potentials looked at her skeptically. "Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it?" Buffy continued. "Why'd he camp out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is! So if the seal was so important to Caleb and The First, they'd be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard, or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them."  
Everybody in the room looked at each other questioningly.  
"Or…" Faith stepped into the spotlight. "We don't. I mean, it's a neat theory B, but I'm but going back in that place. Not without proof. And neither should you. And neither should they!" She ended, making her view on the matter quite clear.  
"I'm not saying it's going to be easy." Buffy said, clearly taken back by Faith's words.  
"-I think Faith had the floor." Wood interjected, favoring the dark haired slayer.  
"Maybe it ends okay the way you wanna play it, but maybe it doesn't." Faith started again. "Right now I don't think I want you playing the odds."  
"Did you come here to fight?" Buffy spoke through clinched teeth, starting to get pissed off.  
"Lister—we're fighters, all of us. But you gotta give me something to fight. Something real. Not…"  
"Windmills." Giles said coldly.  
"There _is_ something there!" Buffy stressed.  
"Maybe." Giles continued. "But w-we don't can't be sure of that. Y-you…this is a hell of a lot to ask."  
"Too much." Wood stated his unneeded opinion.  
"I-I don't understand this." Buffy spoke, trying to come to grips with what was happening. "For seven years, I've kept us safe by doing this. Exactly this. Making the hard decisions. A-A-And now, what? Suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?"  
"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us?" Giles said bitterly.  
"I meant _you_." Buffy said, ice filling her tone.  
Giles backed down.  
Buffy's eyes got big. "That's why you sent Spike away? To ambush me?"  
Giles hesitated, "That's not why I sent him."  
"You could have sent anybody, Giles."  
"I had to send someone who could take care of themselves."  
"What about Faith? What about Wood? Willow? Even you. And since when can Andrew take care of himself?"  
"It's just the way it worked out." Giles said.  
"You know you sent Spike away for a specific reason." Buffy countered.  
"You know what, I'm sick your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't him, this is about you. You're being reckless." Rona spoke.  
"Rona, shut up. You can have a say about it when you're been through what I've been through with him."  
"You jump into any plan without thinking." Said a potential.  
"That is not what I'm doing!" Buffy said defensively.  
"Well that's how it feels to us." Kennedy bitched. The Slayer turned on her.  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Buffy attempted.  
"People are dying!" Kennedy spat.  
"Kennedy…" Willow tried.  
"Why are you always standing up for her!" Kennedy yelled frustrated.  
"I'm not." Willow quietly stated.  
Buffy gave her a hurt and sad look. "What do you mean you're not?" Buffy started to soften.  
"With everything that happened I'm worried about your judgment." Willow reluctantly stated.  
Buffy looked even more hurt. "How can you say that?" Buffy looked at the mutiny against her. A hush filled the room.  
"Look, I wish this could be a democracy." She said throwing her arms in the air. "I really do. But democracy's don't win battles, their has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes. And not take your feelings into consideration."  
"And it's automatically you." Anya interjected. "You really do think you're better than us."  
"No- I…" Buffy stammered.  
"But we don't know that…" Anya continued. "We don't know if you're actually better. I mean you came into this world with certain advantages, sure- I mean that's the legacy."  
"I…" Buffy tried again.  
"But you didn't earn it, you didn't work for it. You never had anyone come up to you and say 'You deserve this more than anyone else.' They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us." Anya finished. "It makes you luckier than us."  
"Listen Ms. Former Plague of the Dating World, do you really think I wanted to be _Chosen_? Do you know how much I've given up to do this job? I've killed the person who I loved more than anything at the time, I've died, not once but twice for the world, only to be ripped out of heaven, for their own selfish desires!" Buffy angrily explained.  
"We're not here for you life story B, we're here to make a decision on your leadership." Faith intervened.  
Buffy sighed. "I've gotten us this far."  
"Not without a price." Xander said earning a silence from everybody. "Not without a price." Xander repeated softly.  
"Xander…" Buffy gasped.  
"I'm trying to see your point here Buff, but I guess it must be a little bit to my left because I can't."  
"Look, I'm willing to work strategy." Buffy said to the room. "I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this, or we will fail again!"  
"We are clearly demonstrating that we are _not_ together on this." Giles snapped.  
"Which is why you have to fall in line!" Buffy said sharply.  
"I'm still in charge here!"  
"And why is that exactly?" Rona edgily inquired.  
"Because I'm the Slayer."  
"And isn't Faith a Slayer too?" Rona continued.  
"What?" Faith stammered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not what I meant, I'm not 'in charge chick'. I think B here just needs to chill out for a bit, take a siesta or something…but I'm not the one you want."  
"Maybe we should vote…to see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge." Kennedy suggested.  
"No, how about we vote to see who else wants to give all of you a place to live. Food to eat. Weapons to train with. Somebody who will train you. And if you want to form a mutiny against me, that'll earn you a place in hell. And without me, you'll just get there a whole lot faster." Buffy replied in a rage.  
"Buffy…" Dawn said quietly. "Maybe you should calm down."  
"No!" Buffy carried on. "I can't just stand here and take this from you all again. All this criticism. All this lack of trust."  
"What do you mean again?" Willow asked quietly.  
"When I started dating Angel—how'd ya'll deal with that? When I came back after I had to kill him—how'd ya'll deal with that? When I was working with the Initiative, and I couldn't spend as much time with you guys- how'd you deal with that? When I said I wouldn't sacrifice my sister for the world- how'd you deal? And when I wasn't getting over being dead fast enough for you? And when I was sleeping with Spike? We all know you guys dealt with that _great_!"  
The room went quiet for a moment, surprised by her openness.  
Buffy looked at her friends bitterly and turned to face Faith. "And you! I bet you're loving this!"  
"You have no idea what I'm feeling." Faith countered.  
"Come in here—take everything that I have. I mean, you did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey you guys, think that's nifty?"  
"Buffy! That's quite enough!" Giles stopped her from taking more jabs at Faith.  
Buffy looked betrayed. She felt as if her friends who used to hate Faith, were now siding with her.  
"I didn't come here to take anything away from you…but I'm not gonna be your little lap dog either. I don't know if I can lead, but the real question in, can you follow?"  
"I can't watch you just throw away everything—I know I'm right about this. I just need—I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."  
Dawn stood up quietly and walked to her sister. "Then you need to leave. I'm sorry…but this is my house too."  
Buffy stopped and looked like she was about to leave brokenhearted, but then stopped, a look of strong resolve on her face. "You are the most selfish person I have ever met. I've been taking care of you since mom died, and what do I get in return? Nothing. I gave up my life for you, and what do I get? You whining about how I don't spend enough time with you. Without me, there would be no you! And newsflash—I never wanted to tell you, but mom left the house to me, her _real_ daughter. And the rest of you…" She turned to the room again. "You don't care that I've given up everything to save you- the world. I've given up love, hope of a future, even my life! You want to take it upon yourselves? You want to be your own boss? Fine. I'll wipe my hands free of you, and you all can just save your own asses." Buffy finished and she didn't say another word as she went up the stair, into her room, and shut the door behind her.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING:

…

"It's just the way it worked out." Giles said.  
"You know you send Spike away for a reason." Buffy countered.  
Giles seem to think for a minute, and then a evil smile spread across his lips. "You're right. This was an attempt to ambush you. But it doesn't seem to be working, so I'll have to think of something more clever than posing as your watched for the last year!" Giles, or who Buffy thought was Giles, laughed like a villain from a comic book and jumped out of the window, disappearing.  
"…what the hell?" Buffy said dumb struck.

THE END

BY SPUFFY1192 AND ANGELSEER10

Haha. Well, we were just messing around. And once again, for the record…this is the first character-bashing thing either one of us has written and we didn't do it because we have a dislike for the characters. Thanks for reading! ;-)


End file.
